“Brake-by-wire” brake systems are becoming ever more increasingly used in automotive technology. Such brake systems frequently comprise, besides a brake master cylinder operated by the vehicle driver, an electrically controllable pressure generating device, with which operation of the wheel brakes or the brake master cylinder occurs in the “brake-by-wire” operating mode. In order to provide a pleasant pedal feel for the vehicle driver in the “brake-by-wire” operating mode, the brake systems usually comprise a brake pedal feel simulation device. In such brake systems, the wheel brakes can also be operated without the active involvement of the vehicle driver by means of electronic signals which can be output e.g. by an electronic stability program (ESP) or a distance control system such as adaptive cruise control (ACC).
EP 1 950 112 A1 discloses a “brake-by-wire” brake system for motor vehicles having a brake-pedal-operated brake master cylinder, a pedal travel simulation device and a cylinder-piston assembly, whose piston can be operated by means of an electromechanical actuation device. The brake system comprises a pressure sensor for measuring the pressure generated by the cylinder-piston assembly and a pressure sensor for measuring the pressure generated by the brake master cylinder. In the application, no further details will be provided as to how the functioning of the brake system can be monitored.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for monitoring a brake system and a corresponding brake system, which can detect a fault in the brake system with high reliability, e.g. a leak or air ingress.
This object is achieved according to the method and brake system in accordance with this invention.